Noche de grillos
by Lucia991
Summary: Lily escucha el canto de los grillos y sonríe. No sabe con exactitud porque le gustan tantos esos pequeños insectos. Quizás fuese por la forma en que la tranquilizan.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola otra vez! Ya ni se qué decir! Supongo que muchas gracias y espero que les guste!

Lu

* * *

**Es noche de grillos**

Es una noche de grillos. El aire es denso y los pequeños insectos no dejan de cantar al otro lado de la puerta. James y Albus han caído rendidos no hace mucho más que media hora, dándole un poco de tranquilidad a una ya muy molesta Ginny. Ella adora a sus hijos, Harry lo sabe, pero a sus nueve meses de embarazo y con una temperatura que supera los treinta grados, no esta muy feliz. De hecho, todo lo contrario.

No ha importado que sea el cumpleaños de él. Que ese mismo día su familia haya ido a saludarla y su madre le haya aplicado una poción especial es sus tobillos inflamados. Nada ha hecho que Ginny estuviese de un mejor humor y Harry tan solo ha pedido como deseo que pronto nazca la bebé.

No entiende por qué Ginny se ha puesto de tan mal humor. No entiende la ansiedad ni los nervios. Juntos han criado dos niños, incluso han tenido una buena práctica antes de éstos, con Teddy. Una niña no es diferente. Sigue siendo un bebé y seguirán apañándoselas como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Pero su esposa parece pensar distinto. Aquel embarazo la ha vuelto loca y en el proceso lo ha vuelto loco a él.

-¿No irás a descasar? –Le pregunta de mal humor, algo común en esos días.

-Aún no… Los grillos están cantando –Le dice, intentando que recuerde la noche en que se casaron, aquella también había sido cálida y llena de los pequeños insectos saltarines.

-Sí, lo sé. Son completamente molestos –Harry deja escapar una pequeña risa, su mujer definitivamente la está pasando mal –No le encuentro la gracia, Harry.

-Lo sé. Ven, vamos a dormir –Le dice poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo –Tienes que descansar, lo dijo el sanador –Le recuerda cuando ella abre la boca para protestar.

-¿Tienes el bolso a mano? No me siento muy bien –Harry la mira emocionado, nada quiere más él que su bebé nazca –No nacerá hoy –Le asegura –Aún no has pintado su cuarto ni hemos pensado en un nombre, ¿de verdad estás tan ansioso?

Harry no dice nada pues si tuviese que contestar y decir la verdad, probablemente terminaría hechizado o golpeado. Por supuesto quiere conocer a su hija, pero aún más quiere que Ginny deje esa horrible actitud. Lo entiende, él es hombre y seguro no sabe todo lo que molesta y duele tener otra vida en su interior, pero no recuerda que fuese tan malo cuando esperaban a James y a Albus. Así que sí, él esta ansioso, pero no como Ginny. Harry solo quiere acabar con ello de una buena vez.

Ginny en cambio, está preocupada. Teddy, James y Albus fueron y son sencillos. Convivió toda su vida con hombres y no le resultó ni le resulta difícil enseñarles a sus hijos. Sabe cómo actúan los varones y como controlarlos. Sus pequeños terremotos, como ella les dice cariñosamente, son algo que ella comprende y sabe controlar. Los ama. Y aunque también ama a su pequeña hija que aún no nace, esta aterrada.

Ginny no sabe absolutamente nada de niñas. Bien, tiene sobrinas a las que de vez en cuando cuida y con las que juega, pero de ahí a ser madre de una hay una gran diferencia. Qué si cuando crezca no la quiere. Ha oído que las madres y las hijas no siempre se llevan bien. Algo así que por ser mujeres, y especialmente durante la adolescencia, sus personalidades chocan mucho. O qué si su hija es muy distinta a ella. Ginny es femenina, lo ha sido siempre, pero la belleza nunca ha sido su mayor preocupación. El quidditch y otras cosas lo son. Sabe cómo llegarles a sus hijos, sabe qué palabras usar y qué gestos hacer, pero no tiene idea de como hacerlo con una niña. No recuerda cómo su madre lograba controlar su mal genio o sus berrinches.

Cierra los ojos en cuanto su cuerpo toca el mullido colchón de su cama. Siente las manos de Harry desajustando la túnica que lleva puesta e intenta relajarse un poco, la opresión en su pelvis la está matando y sus huesos le duelen. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando siente los de Harry besar su cuello. Agradece que su marido aguante su mal humor y no pierda los estribos como sabe que cualquier otro hombre haría. Y en eso, en medio de su minuto de tranquilidad, un llanto inunda el cantar de los grillos.

-Albus –Dice Harry y se pone de pie –Iré yo, tú descansa.

Ginny asiente y observa a su marido salir por la puerta. Le gustaría ponerse de pie y ayudarlo, pues sabe que Albus no es de los que se tranquilizan pronto, pero realmente se siente mal y ya no tiene fuerzas para moverse. Ha sido un día largo y comienza a creer que también puede ser una noche larga.

-James lo asustó mientras dormía –Le explicó media hora después Harry al ingresar al dormitorio -¿Te siente bien? –Pregunta alarmado, no se le ha pasado desapercibida la mueca de dolor en el rostro de ella.

-Creo… -Toma aire, una contracción le dificulta la respiración –Creo que es hora –Dice finalmente, soltando el aire y llevando las manos a su vientre, que nuevamente se contrae.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –Esas contracciones han sido muy seguidas.

-No mucho… Lo siento –Harry no dice nada, en su lugar envía un patronus a casa de sus suegros. Necesita quien cuide a los niños y alguien que lo ayude con el parto.

-¿Desde qué hora, Gin? –Pregunta acariciando su vientre y besando su frente.

-Desde que desperté –Esta avergonzada y arrepentida.

Tiene ganas de reprocharle pero sabe que no es el mejor momento. Entiende por qué lo ha hecho y eso solo lo pone más furioso. Pero nuevamente analiza y decide que no es el momento, su bebé está por nacer. Siente ruidos en la sala y respira un poco más tranquilo cuando oye la voz de sus suegros.

-En el dormitorio –Grita sin preocuparse por despertar a sus hijos.

Molly entra como un rayo, y rápidamente se sitúa al lado de su hija mientras toma su pulso y controla el tiempo entre contracción y contracción. Es una suerte que haya tenido siete hijos en casa, no hay mejor partera que ella, piensa Ginny mientras respira ante una nueva contracción. Mira a Harry que sigue besando su frente y le agradece con la mirada. Ha sido una estúpida por no decir de las contracciones antes, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era el cumpleaños de él y ella no quería que lo pasasen en el hospital.

-No falta mucho, cariño –Harry tiembla un poco. Él se ha enfrentado a Voldemort y ha vencido, ha derrotado a más magos de los que puede contar pero aún así tiembla ante la perspectiva de que le sucede algo a ella. Ginny es su debilidad, lo sabe, y la personita que esta por nacer, junto a los dos diablos que ahora atacan a su abuelo, son lo más importante en su vida.

-Arthur, cariño, lleva los niños a casa –Le ordena cuando, completamente vencido por sus nietos, hace acto de presencia en la habitación –Ginny necesita estar tranquila y con tantos gritos no puede.

-Mamá, está bien, no es necesario –Pero Harry niega con la cabeza y se aparta unos segundos de su lado.

-James, Albus –Llama su atención. Completamente serio y utilizando esa mirada que suele aterrarlos –Mamá necesita descansar, vayan con el abuelo y pórtense bien. Me llego a enterar que no le hicieron caso y se olvidan de sus escobas.

La protesta fue inmediata, tanto que Ginny soltó una carcajada. Pero pronto los niños se comportaron. Con cuatro y dos años, ambos saben que cuando su padre les dice algo se debe hacer o habrá consecuencias. No tienen dudas de aquello.

-Gracias Arthur. –El hombre sonríe y toma de la mano a los dos pequeños monstruos –Hay polvos flú en el cofre sobre la chimenea, te enviaré un patronus en cuanto todo acabe.

-Se fuerte hija –Son sus últimas palabras antes de girarse e intentar llevar a sus nietos fuera de la habitación.

Pero los niños son rápidos y logran escaparse del agarre de su abuelo. Corren hasta la cama para recostarse junto a su madre. Cada uno escabulléndose entre su padre y su abuela para situarse a cada lado. James la mira serio, desde que sus padres le han dicho que tendrá otro hermanito o hermanita no ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto. No cuando le confirmaron que sería una niña o cuando le preguntaron si le gustaba algún nombre en particular. Simplemente nunca ha dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo te ayudaré a cuidarla –Dijo con su voz aniñada, aún así actuando como un chico grande y pareciendo tan seguro –No me importa si es fea y huele mal como Al, solo no te enfermes –Ginny soltó una lágrima. No tiene ni idea de dónde ha sacado que ella enfermaría pero no puede hacer otra cosa que abrazar a sus pequeños y besar sus cabecitas.

-No me enfermaré –Le asegura –Pero necesitaré su ayuda, como ahora mismo –Les dice soportando con una sonrisa una nueva contracción –necesito que vayan con el abuelo y se porten bien, ¿si?

Ambos asienten y Harry tiene que alzarlos ante la mueca de dolor de una nueva contracción. Molly mueve su varita y varios objetos aparecen volando por la puerta. Toallas, agua caliente que había puesto quién sabe cuando en el fuego, una tijera, un piolín y algunas otras cosas que Harry no ve porque está acompañando a Arthurt a llevar a los niños.

-Ya es hora, cariño –Dijo Molly cuando Harry entra en la habitación –Cuando te diga pujaras muy, muy fuerte, ¿si?

-¡Mamá ya he tenido dos hijos! –Grita molesta Ginny. Sabe de qué va, solo necesita un poco de ayuda -¡Harry! –Le llama.

Ya no tiembla, ahora esta simplemente petrificado. Será padre una vez más, tendrá una niña. Una pequeña mujercita, y solo espera que no sea como su madre. Que sea fea y poco sociable. Que nunca tenga un novio, no al menos hasta los cuarenta y si puede, ya que esta deseando idioteces, quiere que nunca crezca. Quiere que se quede en el vientre de su madre, así esta mejor protegida y también, porque no puede controlarse, quiere que este en una esfera de cristal. Es tonto, lo sabe. Ya tiene dos hijos y sabe lo que significa ser padre. Pero acaba de darse cuenta que tendrá una niña. Y que eso es completamente distinto.

-¡Harry, o tomas la mano de Ginny o me ayudas aquí! –Le dice la señora Weasley -¡Esta coronando, un poco más Gin!

Con Albus y James no ha visto el parto. Sí, había estado en la sala sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, pero no ha visto el momento en el que salieron de ésta. Ahora, aún cuando quiere tomar la mano de Ginny y darle fuerzas, no puede moverse. Lo que esta viendo simplemente no tiene explicación. No puede ni pensar en como se siente, simplemente es perfecto.

-¡Lo último cariño! –Grita Molly. Y tras algunos insultos de Ginny un llanto potente inunda el dormitorio.

Es diminuta. Mucho más pequeña de lo que James y Albus han sido. Parece frágil y quebradiza, pero el fuerte llanto indica que tiene la fuerza necesaria y unos pulmones de la de su madre. Ginny sonríe al verla, ahora no parece tan aterrador tener una hija. Más Harry, a su lado, comprende que desde ese instante nada será igual. Los grillos ya no se escuchan, aún así sigue siendo una noche de grillos, cálida y hermosa.

…

Harry no olvidará nunca aquel momento. La niña de cinco años que juega en el piso de la sala sigue siendo para él la diminuta bebé que nació el mismo día que su cumpleaños. Es su princesa y que nadie se atreva a contradecirlo. Ella nunca lo hará enfadarse, ni tendrá novio. Lo ha hablado con ella desde el día que nació y aunque Lily no sabía hablar por ese entonces, ha quedado sellado el asunto. De hecho, aún cuando Ginny se lo prohibiese, se lo ha hecho prometer un año atrás. Será su niña por siempre. Y para asegurarse que nada malo le pase ha hablado con sus hijos, quienes han aceptado y jurado alejar a cualquier chico que se le acerque.

El problema, que ahora Harry no puede aceptar, es que hoy Lily ha ido al parque con su madre y al regresar le ha dicho, con su voz infantil y una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro:

_-Papi… Hoy conocí a un príncipe, así que ya no podré ser tu princesa –_

Del niño en cuestión no sabe absolutamente nada. Ginny se ha destornillado de la risa cuando él le preguntó y lo amenazó de muerte cuando comenzó a escribir una carta a Ron para que lo investigue con otro auror de la oficina. Ahora Lily juega como si nada, su tortuga de peluche llamada _Cosa_ descansa tirada en el suelo y ella juega a que se casa. Tiene puestos los zapatos con tacón de su madre, con los que apenas puede caminar, y ha tomado una sabana blanca para simular una túnica de novia. El arreglo florar que él mismo le regaló a su esposa el día anterior, ahora es su ramo y sus muñecas son las damas de honor.

Decir que se está volviendo loco es poco, hacerle entender que ese es solo el inicio, simplemente imposible.

…

La ve modelar para él la túnica de Hogwarts que compró esa mañana junto a Ginny y el pecho se le infla de orgullo. En dos semanas su hija se irá de la casa y si bien aún no asume bien eso, de momento disfruta viendo como su princesa sonríe emocionada. Nada lo hace más feliz que ver a sus hijos felices.

-Mamá me dijo que mañana iremos a comprar lo que falta, hoy había mucha gente y perdimos mucho tiempo eligiendo unas túnicas de gala para Albus y James –Harry asiente, recordándose mentalmente que pida el día siguiente en el trabajo, no quiere perderse otra salida familiar -¡James! –Grita enfadada Lily cuando su hermano pasa por al lado y jala de su cabello -¡Papá! –Protesta, haciendo mecer sus pestañas y consiguiendo inmediatamente lo que buscaba.

-James, no molestes a tu hermana, una vez más y te quito la escoba –Su primogénito protesta y se aleja dando zancadas.

Es injusto que Lily use la misma técnica con todos y que así consiga lo que quiere. Y no es solo con su padre. También es con su abuelo, con Albus, con Tedy, con sus tíos y hasta con él mismo. La única que no se ve afectada por ese maldito pestañeo es su madre. Y James da gracias a ello, de lo contrario no habría quién la detenga.

Y casi esta contento porque el demonio rojo comience las clases. Porque así ya no podrá refugiarse en su padre cuando Albus o él decidan molestarla. Harry, por su parte, no puede evitar temblar ante la idea de que su hija se aleje. Ella es una princesa, acostumbrada a obtener todo de todos. Cómo demonios logrará sobrevivir a Hogwarts. Allí no tendrá amigos, no le llevaran el desayuno a la cama ni le pondrán su perfume favorito cuando le laven la ropa. No, allí no será una princesa y aunque Ginny le asegura que estará bien y que le servirá no ser tan consentida, él sigue preocupándose.

…

Ginny coloca el gran pastel sobre la mesa y Harry observa a su pequeña junto a él. Aunque claro, de pequeña ya no tiene nada. Hoy cumple sus catorce años, y el pircing que observa en su delicada nariz le indica que ya es toda una señorita. Algo que él lleva bastante tiempo intentando evitar, aunque más precisamente, que lleva demasiado tiempo intentando negarse.

-¿A la cuenta de tres? –Le pregunta y ella solo asiente mientras sonríe.

Un año más ha pasado y él sigue asombrándose de cómo ha resultado su pequeña. De caprichosa y malcriada no tiene absolutamente nada. Lejos quedó el tiempo en el que ella jugaba a ser la princesa pero aún le permite a su padre llamarla así. Ahora tiene catorce, comenzará su cuarto año y tiene la sala infestada de sus compañeros de curso. Le consta que no ha pasado mal ni un solo minuto en Hogwarts. Desde el primer día no ha dejado de hacer amigas y amigos. De estos últimos más de los que sus padres quisieran contar.

Y es que no son tontos. Ginny ahora también se suma a la intranquilidad que sienten cuando ve como los amigos de sus hijos miran a su pequeña. ¡Que es una niña aún!, piensa. Pero ambos saben que no es cierto y que pronto tendrá su primer novio. Ginny lo sabe, Lily le ha contado que hay un chico en particular que le gusta mucho. No sabe su nombre, ni su edad, pero sabe que ella lo quiere y aparentemente él también a ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, papá –Le susurra al oído frente a todos sus invitados –Te quiero mucho –Y lo abraza, porque aún con su pircing en la nariz y su estilo tan particular, sigue siendo una chica dulce, afectuosa. Y tal vez por eso le permiten tanto, porque a la hora de rendir, su hija es un encanto.

Las mejores notas, buen comportamiento (mucho mejor del de sus hermanos), colaboradora, educada. No pueden pedir más, lo saben, por eso no pudieron negarse cuando les pidió permiso para perforarse la nariz y el ombligo. Este último aún seguía intacto, aunque solo hasta el día siguiente, lo había pedido como regalo de cumpleaños y Ginny solo había accedido si era ella la que la acompañaba. No confiaba en esos lugares muggles.

…

James los miraba y no lo podía creer. Y es que simplemente no cabía en su cabeza que su hermana pequeña y su mejor amigo estuviesen allí como si nada, besándose en medio de la sala común. Tenía ganas de matar al idiota de Tom, más todavía al chico que comentó, como si él no fuese su hermano y pudiese escucharlo, que era un pena que Lily Potter estuviese ocupada, que si él tuviese la oportunidad ya la habría llevado a su cama.

¡Joder que solo tenía catorce malditos años!

Pero ella no los aparenta. Él lo sabe. Ni en apariencia ni en mentalidad. No debería sorprenderle que comenzase a salir con un chico mayor y casi debería agradecer que fuese su amigo y no otro de los idiotas que él sabe, se babean por su hermana.

Pero nada de aquello hace la situación más sencilla. Después de todo sigue siendo la boca de su hermana pequeña en la que su amigo esta metiendo su lengua. Y Albus no esta allí para ayudarlo. No hay forma de ir y pedirle que no lo haga mas. Sabe que si lo hace, como mínimo, terminará recibiendo un insulto. Y las palabras de Lily suelen herirlo en lo más profundo, cuando no lo dejan completamente humillado. El demonio rojo tiene demasiada información sobre él como para arriesgarse.

Ha pensado escribirle a su padre, pero ha desechado la idea tan rápido como la ha pensado. Después de todo su progenitor terminó siendo un traidor al igual que su madre. Dejar a Lily mutilarse el cuerpo con esos aritos ha sido una idiotez. Vale, él también cree que son geniales. Y le encanta ver una chica con un pircing en la nariz o el ombligo, pero justamente por eso es que es una terrible idea que su hermana se los hiciera. Como si necesitara llamar mas la atención de los chicos.

…

Albus maldice el día en que le pidió a Lily que dejase al idiota de Tom. Y se maldice aún mas a sí mismo por haber insultado a James cuando su mejor amigo comenzó a salir con la pequeña Lily. Ahora se muerde la lengua intentando guardarse las palabrotas que piensa respecto a su propio mejor amigo. Ahí están, como si nada importase, besándose en medio de la biblioteca. Están montando tal escena que hasta a la bibliotecaria le da pudor llamarles la atención.

Y que ni se atrevan a decirle que ella ya es grande y puede hacer lo que quiera. Que solo tiene quince años y el muy idiota de Scorpius le lleva dos adelante. Y es que no lo puede creer. Intenta recordar en qué momento su hermana menor terminó convirtiéndose en una mujer y no recuerda. Y es que ha ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojo. Que él aún recuerda cuando lo obligaba a jugar a la casita y como usaba la ropa de su madre para disfrazarse. Ahora la pollera del uniforme le parece excesivamente corta y la camisa demasiado estrecha. ¿Es necesario además que lleve la túnica abierta?

-¿Albus? –En algún momento han dejado de besarse y ahora Lily lo mira sonriendo.

Y Albus vuelve a maldecir. Porque Lily ha cambiado de manera atroz pero su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma. Y sus ojitos siguen derritiéndolo como cuando sus padres se la mostraron por primera vez. Y cómo puede decirle algo, cómo puede siquiera pensar en regañarla, cómo cuando ella lo mira así. De esa manera tan especial.

-Scorpius, ¿podemos hablar? –Y es que es el único recurso que le queda. Porque sabe que de decirle algo a ella la sonrisa se perderá y probablemente termine hechizado, que no necesita recordar los granos asquerosos que le regaló a James para saber que tiene que callar.

-Estoy ocupado, ¿no puede ser más tarde? –Lily deja escapar una risita ante la respuesta de su novio. Que Albus abra la boca como pez fuera del agua tampoco ayuda a que ella deje de reír.

Y es que ya no sabe como hacerles entender que ya no es una niña. Que bien, sabe que para ellos siempre será su hermana menor, pero que ya ha crecido lo suficiente como para saber qué le conviene y qué no. Y sí, también sabe tal como le ha dicho Rose, que Scorpius no es un chico fácil. Eso no tienen ni que decírselo. Pero también sabe que él la necesita tanto como ella a él.

Lo conoce desde chica como para ahora protestar por su mal genio y su falta de galantería. No necesita que le adviertan que coquetea con cuanta chica puede. Que a ella no la ha conquistado con sus atenciones y que sabe a quien tiene por novio. No va a esperar que le regale un ramo de flores ni que la llame "amor" frente a toda la escuela. Sabe que aún tiene sus reparos en decir que su mejor amigo es un Potter y que tiene como novia a una Gryffindor. Joder que han discutido por aquello. No necesita recordar el sin fin de peleas que han tenido por formalizar aquella relación. Sin mencionar que le ha tenido que poner una amenaza para que le diga que la quiere.

No, Lily no es tonta, ni una niña ni pequeña. Que ella sabe que los chicos no se acercan solo para preguntarle por la tarea y que siempre que pueden miran sus piernas. Tampoco es ingenua. Ya no cree que el mundo es color rosa y que su papi puede solucionar todo. Y que se atrevan a herirla siquiera un poco. Que no es la mejor alumna de su clase en vano. Y que hasta el propio Scorpius ha probado la destreza de su muñeca cuando empuña su varita.

Así que ríe. Como si no le importase que sus hermanos se pongan verdes cada vez que la ven de la mano con Scorpius. Como si no le importase que la gente diga que ellos dos no se ven bien juntos. Que no hacen buena pareja. Al fin y al cabo probablemente tengan razón. No son el uno para el otro. No opinan igual ni creen igual, pero tampoco pueden estar separados. Que Lily necesita alguien que la ate a la realidad, que corte sus alas de imaginación y le de una buena dosis de amargura. Y que él necesita la dulzura de sus besos, el cariño de sus abrazos y el sarcasmo de sus pensamientos. Que necesita alguien constante, quizás hasta molesto, que le recuerde que no todo es como a él le enseñaron. Que necesita alguien que lo soporte, y que lo haga con absolutamente todos sus defectos. Que no espere que él deje de ser como es.

…

Lily escucha el canto de los grillos y sonríe. A su lado Malfoy parece a punto de descomponerse pero a ella poco le importa. No sabe con exactitud porque le gustan tantos esos pequeños insectos, Scorpius los encuentra desagradables. Quizás, piensa ella escuchando con atención, sea porque su padre siempre le ha contado que la noche en que nació los grillos cantaban, quizás fuese por la forma en que la tranquilizan.

-¿Qué haremos? –Pregunta Malfoy, intentando inútilmente que la preocupación no se oiga en su voz.

-Para empezar –Dice apartando la vista de las estrellas y observando a su novio –cambiarás esa expresión. Te advierto que no tengo el absoluto control de mis emociones y no me voy a retener de usar la varita –Luego, dejaras de rechazar la idea. Te gustó lo otro, te gustará esto.

-Lily… -Comienza a protestar y es que parece que ella no comprende la seriedad del asunto.

-Lily nada –Lo interrumpe –No es tan malo como parece. Yo pensaba tener hijos algún día, se adelantó en los planes, solo eso –Scorpius masculla algunas palabras que ella no logra descifrar pero que asume son de desacuerdo -¡Ya! –Dice saltando a sus brazos y besando su mejilla sonoramente -¿Me vas a decir que nunca pensaste en bebés?

-No así –Confiesa.

Lily ríe y vuelve a besar su mejilla. Demostrándole que sus humores ya no son los mejores. Hace un segundo ha estado mandoneándolo y ahora lo besa tiernamente. Y comienza a comprender que lo peor no será el bebé. Lo peor será Lily. Que si hasta al momento ha logrado volverlo loco siempre, no sabe qué será de él cuando las hormonas la dominen. Y casi desea que el bebé nazca ya.

-Que no te afecte –Dice ella ajena a los pensamientos de él –Seguro que te gustará tener un pequeño Malfoy al que enseñarle todos esos feos valores que tu padre te enseñó.

La mueca de él no se hace esperar. Debería decir que sí, que ella tiene razón. Eso sería lo menos que su padre esperaría en su situación. Pero la realidad es otra. Aún cuando no se lo vaya a decir, pues eso sería ir muy lejos para él, realmente desea con todo su ser, pues no se atreve a decir su alma, que el bebé sea como ella. Que tenga su sonrisa y su carácter. O bueno, tal vez solo esa parte cariñosa que él tantas veces necesita. No cree soportar otro mal genio como el de su novia cuando se enoja.

La idea de tener un hijo no lo emociona tanto. No si se imagina a él como a su padre. Pero cuando pone a Lily en el panorama, las cosas parecen mejorar. Y es que quizás nunca la ha considerado como la persona idónea para estar junto a él, y sin embargo no ha conseguido ninguna mejor, ninguna que lo haga sentir como ella, que lo logre enloquecer como ella. Y si tiene que buscar una madre para sus hijos, definitivamente la prefiere a ella.

-Un Malfoy-Potter –Dice sonriendo de lado–Eso es algo que quiero ver.

-Yo quiero ver la reacción de nuestros padres, eso sí que será gracioso –Y ahí salta ese humor irónico que tanto le gusta de ella.

-Tendrán que terminar de aceptar que estamos juntos…

Lily cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él. No se lo dirá porque sabe que él rechazará la idea de inmediato, pero allí sentada, escuchando a los saltamontes cantar, la arrebata el deseo de ponerle a su hijo Grillo. Esta loca, lo sabe, pero quiere hacerlo tan solo para molestarlo a él.

Grillo Malfoy-Potter, no es un nombre tan malo…


End file.
